


Pokémon Sematary

by Kyarorain



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-27
Updated: 2009-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and co. should have known better than to visit a place named Doom Town... they will soon discover its terrifying secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokémon Sematary

Pokémon Sematary

 

[Ash, May, Brock and Max have just walked into a strange and spooky looking town.]

Max: This town is kind of spooky looking...

May: Yeah, I suppose it is...

Ash: I hope there's a Pokémon Center here. Pikachu's feeling a little tired, aren't you, buddy?

Pikachu: Pika...

Brock: *looking at map* Let's see... this is Doom Town.

May/Max: Doom Town?!

Ash: Uh...

Random creepy looking old lady: It's called Doom Town because this is where you will all meet your doom!

Brock: Whuh?

Old lady: Mwehehehehehehe. *walks away*

Max: I think she's insane...

May: I don't know. This town seems kind of isolated. There aren't many people here.

Ash: Hey, I'm sure it's fine. That old lady was just kidding, right? ^_^' Let's go and take a look around.

Brock: I don't know, Ash. Maybe we should go somewhere else.

May: I agree with Brock...

Max: I agree with them both.

Ash: We need to find a Pokémon Center so that our Pokémon can rest! And don't you need to buy more supplies, Brock?

Brock: Oh yeah. Drat.

Max: Aw man...

[Ash, May, Brock and Max keep looking around the very creepy looking and quiet town until they come across a sign saying 'Pokémon Sematary']

May: Look at that. Someone couldn't even spell cemetery.

Ash: Huh? It's spelled wrong?

Max: It's C-E-M-E-T-E-R-Y, Ash...

Ash: Oh right...

Brock: I guess there must be a Pokémon cemetery up that hill.

Ash: A place to bury dead Pokémon?

Pikachu: *shivers* Pika...

May: How many Pokémon had to die for them to actually make a cemetery for Pokémon?

Brock: I don't think we want to know the answer to that question.

Ash: Oh hey, look! A Pokémon Center!

Max: A Pokémon Center near the Pokémon Cemetery? That seems horribly ironic...

[Ash and co. go into the Pokémon Center and greet a creepy looking Nurse Joy.]

Nurse Joy: Heh heh... how can I help you, children?

Brock: Nurse Joy! My heart is beating so fast now that I am standing before you and I need you to fulfil my romantic fantasies! How about a candlelit dinner for two- yikes! *is pulled away by Max*

Max: You can have a candlelit dinner for one if you like...

Ash: Nurse Joy, my Pikachu is tired.

Nurse Joy: Very well, I shall take very, very good care of your Pikachu then. *chuckles sinisterly and picks Pikachu up.*

Pikachu: Pi! Pika pika! Pikapi! *flails about frantically*

Ash: Pikachu, calm down. Nurse Joy is just going to take you to get a good rest.

Pikachu: Chuuuu! *is carried away by Nurse Joy*

Nurse Joy: It's time to have a nice, long sleep. *pulls out a syringe*

Ash: I wonder why Pikachu was so scared?

Brock: There was something strange about that Nurse Joy, now that I think about it.

Ash: Really? She seemed fine to me.

May: Wasn't she acting a little odd though?

Max: I'm sure there's nothing to worry about.

Ash: Yeah. Let's go and eat!

[Ash and co. go to the caféteria and eat lousy food. They return to the front desk, looking positively unimpressed.]

May: That food sucked.

Max: It was worse than airplane food.

May: Or hospital food.

Max: I hope I don't get food poisoning.

Brock: How come we seem to be the only people here anyway? I didn't see any other trainers.

Ash: I guess not too many people come to this town. Hey, Nurse Joy!

[Nurse Joy comes to the front desk and gives Ash a sad look.]

Nurse Joy: Ash, I am terribly sorry. Your Pikachu suddenly got very ill.

Ash/Brock/May/Max: WHAT?!

Nurse Joy: It got a little better, but then it got worse... and finally... it died.

Ash: Pikachu... died?!

Nurse Joy: I did everything I could to save it. *puts Pikachu's body on the desk*

Brock: We were only gone for half an hour. How could Pikachu have got ill and died so quickly?

Ash: No! Pikachu! *cries over Pikachu's body*

Max: Something really is screwy here.

May: This is horrible. Now the anime's going to get cancelled because the mascot's dead.

Ash: Does nobody care that my Pikachu is dead?! *runs out sobbing with Pikachu*

Nurse Joy: Would anyone else like me to look after their Pokémon? ^______^

Brock/May: Hell no!

Max: Hey, how come you don't have a Chansey?

Nurse Joy: It died.

Max: Oh...

[Ash is outside, walking with Pikachu's body]

Ash: I can't believe you're dead, Pikachu. It just seems so unreal... why? Why did you have to leave me?

[A magic hand suddenly reaches out and grabs Pikachu.]

Ash: Hey!

Jessie: Prepare for trouble!

James: Make it double!

[Insert rest of motto here. Seriously, we all know how it goes.]

Meowth: We've got your Pikachu now!

Jessie: And we're going to take it to the boss.

James: Promotion, here we come!

Ash: Maybe you would like to take a better look at that Pikachu?

Jessie: Hmm, what's wrong with it? It's not doing much.

James: If it's snoozing, it sure is a deep sleeper.

Meowth: I don't think it's even breathing. Then does that mean...

James: Pikachu is...

Jessie: Dead?!

James: How can that be?

Jessie: Pikachu can't be dead!

Meowth: Well, I guess you've got us this time, twerp. We'll be back! Maybe. I don't know what the heck we're gonna do now that Pikachu is dead.

James: Our whole lives revolved around trying to steal that rat. The boss won't want a dead Pikachu.

Jessie: Would he want a stuffed Pikachu?

Ash: Give it back!

Meowth: Eh, here you go. *throws Pikachu's body at Ash and he catches it*

Ash: You guys are jerks! Is nobody even upset that Pikachu is dead? I don't know what to do... I guess I should give it a decent burial... oh! I know, I'll bury it in the Pokémon Cemetery!

James: The twerp's flipped.

Jessie: Yeah... let's get out of here and go find some living Pokémon to steal.

Meowth: Good idea.

[Ash buries Pikachu.]

Ash: Pikachu... I swear, I won't forget you. I will become a Pokémon Master even without you by my side, I promise. It's not going to be the same without you... I'll miss you a lot. I guess I'll have to get some other cute mascot type Pokémon now. Got to sell those toys, after all. Maybe a Clefairy would do...

[Ash turns around and leaves. Storm clouds gather in the sky and it starts raining. Ash returns to the Pokémon Center and they all stay the night there. The next morning, Ash is back to visit Pikachu's grave.]

Ash: What the-! Why has Pikachu's grave been dug up? Team Rocket, this is the most unforgivable thing you have ever done and I can't forgive you for this! *breaks down sobbing*

Pikachu: Pi. Ka.

Ash: Huh? *looks up to see Pikachu growling at him and baring its teeth.* Pikachu! You're alive! I can't believe it! *grabs him and hugs tightly* I'm so happy that you're alive!

Pikachu: PIKA. *chomps on Ash's arm*

Ash: Ow! What was that for, Pikachu?

Pikachu: PI. Pika. *runs off*

Ash: Pikachu, come back! *chases after him, but loses sight of him* Aw, Pikachu... is it in a bad mood because I let Nurse Joy take it? That's weird though. I really thought Pikachu was dead. Oh well...

[Ash returns to the Pokémon Center and joins everyone for breakfast.]

Ash: Great news, everyone! ^_^

Max: You sure seem cheerful...

Ash: Uh huh. I'm happy because Pikachu is alive.

Max: Huh?

May: What?

Brock: Ash... Pikachu is gone.

Ash: No, he's not! Sure, he was dead yesterday, but I buried him in the Pokémon Cemetery and this morning he had come back to life!

May: Oh, Ash... it must be hard to deal with it.

Brock: I know you're taking it really hard, Ash, but you must understand. Pikachu is dead. It's not going to come back.

Ash: Why don't you guys believe me? Pikachu's alive! See, I've got the bite marks on my arm to prove it.

Max: You probably just got bitten by some wild Pokémon, idiot.

Ash: Just you wait. Pikachu will come back and then you'll see... you will all see...

May/Max/Brock: o.O;;;

[Later in the day, Ash leaves to look for Pikachu and sees a lot of bloody Pokémon corpses lying in the street.]

Ash: Huh? I wonder where all these corpses came from. Pikachu! Where are you?

[Ash follows the trail of corpses to find Pikachu snacking on a half-dead Pidgey. Pikachu looks up at him, revealing its blood covered mouth and fangs.]

Pikachu: PIKA!

Ash: Pikachu, if you were hungry, you should have come back to the Pokémon Center. Brock would have prepared some food for you.

Pikachu: Chu. *discards the Pidgey and runs off*

Ash: Aww... why do you keep running off? Huh, since when did Pikachu like snacking on other Pokémon? I don't remember him doing that before...

[Ash goes back and finds May, Brock and Max playing with a kite at the edge of a cliff]

Brock: Ash, we're just getting ready for the next stage of the plot.

May: Uh huh. You're just in time to see us be recklessly stupid, resulting in the death of yet another character.

Max: Oh no! My foot's tangled up in the kite string! *trips over a rock and falls off cliff*

May: Max! No!

Ash: Eh, he was a pretty useless character anyway. It's no big deal.

Brock: Hey! We useless characters have feelings, you know!

May: Will you quit standing around and talking? We have to help Max!

[Ash, May and Brock return with Max's dead body.]

May: Maaaaaax! *sobs* No, my brother is dead... my parents are going to kill me!

Brock: My parents just stuffed my dead siblings under the floorboards.

Ash: What? Your siblings died?

Brock: What? No. I didn't say that. &gt;_&gt;

Ash: But you just...

Brock: I didn't say anything, Ash. You were just imagining it.

Ash: Oooookay... o_0;;;

May: What are we going to do?

Ash: I've got an idea! Just wait there! *picks up Max's body and runs off to the Pokémon Cemetery*

May: What is the matter with him?

Brock: I'm not sure. I think he might be going crazy.

[Ash returns an hour later with very dirty hands.]

Ash: Hey, guys.

Brock: Ash, why are your hands covered in soil?

Ash: Oh, because I just buried Max.

May: You did WHAT?

Ash: Relax, May. He'll be back tomorrow.

May/Brock: v_v;;;;

[The next morning...]

Ash: Aren't you excited, May?

May: What? Why would I be excited? My brother just died!

Ash: Yeah, but he'll come back alive any moment now. Just you wait and see.

Brock: Ash, this is ridiculous! People and Pokémon do not just come back to life, and I've had enough of this crap! Will you just drop it already?

Ash: You're wrong, Brock! Max is coming back, I know it! He'll have come back to life just like Pikachu did! *runs off crying*

Brock: He needs help. I'm going to call Professor Oak and see if he can help me find the number of a shrink. *leaves*

May: Hmm... I wonder what I should tell my parents. I doubt telling them I let him play by a cliff is a good idea.

[Max comes into the room, hiding his hands behind his back.]

May: Huh? Max? What the hell? I thought you were dead!

Max: I got better.

May: Oh... Ash was right. You really are alive! I'm so glad! *runs up and hugs Max*

Max: *jams scalpel into her throat*

May: Ugh... ack... *dies*

Max: *continues cutting her up with the scalpel*

Ash: Hey, I'm back... oh, bloody hell! Max, what are you doing?

Max: Mwe...he...he...he...he....

Ash: Holy crap, I think he's insane. Well, I guess there's only one thing to do. *grabs a heavy object and smashes it into the back of Max's head, killing him* Sorry, Max. May, are you okay? May! Oh, crap. I'll have to bury her and bring her back to life. She's got to promote the contests after all.

[Brock returns to find Max's body in the room and blood everywhere.]

Brock: o.O;;; *slowly backs out of room* What the hell?

Ash: Hey, Brock!

Brock: Ash! What just happened in there?

Ash: Well, see, Max came back to life but he was insane and killed May, so I killed him and took May away to bury her in the Pokémon Cemetery.

Brock: Ash... you... you have completely lost it. I'm out of here! *runs into room, packs bag and leaves at high speed*

Ash: Brock, come back! D= Aww... eh, he'll be back. Now what should I do with Max? I don't feel like burying him as well. *stuffs Max's body in the closet* May will come back to life and we'll leave this creepy town with Pikachu, and Brock will come back as well... it will be okay soon. Everything will be back to normal. I know it.

[Yet another morning. Ash has left the Pokémon Center with his stuff and is strolling toward the Pokémon Cemetery.]

Ash I wonder where May is. We should leave soon so that we can go to the next gym. Where has Pikachu been all this time anyway?

May: Hello, Ash...

Ash: Hi, May, good to see you're alive. Shouldn't you have a shower and wash all that blood off? What are you giving me that creepy grin for?

[May produces a hatchet and swings it at Ash, who narrowly dodges.]

Ash: Aw, nuts. Are you insane too?

May: Duh, you idiot! That cemetery was buried on an Indian burial ground and all who are buried in it come back to life and kill everyone.

Ash: Well, they should have had a warning on the sign. Wait, does that mean you're going to try and kill me?

May: Uh huh.

Ash: Forget it, I'm out of here. *runs away screaming*

[Team Rocket suddenly comes down in their balloon, stopping Ash in his tracks.]

James: You owe us an explanation, twerp!

Jessie: Yeah! We found Pikachu running around and tried to steal it.

James: That rat ate Meowth and bit us! Now we're short one partner.

Jessie: You better tell us how you got Pikachu to come back to life.

Ash: Just get me out of here! *jumps into Team Rocket's basket*

[Jessie and James see May madly charging toward them, laughing and waving the hatchet over her head.]

Jessie/James: Holy crap.

[The balloon quickly lifts into the air and flies away.]

Ash: See, there's this cemetery buried on an Indian burial ground... I don't know why, but anyone who gets buried in it comes back to life completely insane. But it's so cool being able to bring anyone back to life. If I could just figure out how to bring them back to life without them going insane, I could get everyone back and life would be the same as it used to be. Nobody would have to stay dead... nobody...

Jessie: *whispering* I think he's insane.

James: *whispering back* Losing Pikachu probably caused him to flip. We should take him to a shrink.

Ash: All I'll need are some test subjects. Nobody minds, right? *smiles strangely and clutches bloody scalpel*

Jessie/James: O.O!


End file.
